


Almost Human Isn't Good Enough

by FictionLover007



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Almost Human (TV) Fusion, Based off of FOX's 2013 show, Human/Robot relationship, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: It is the year 2048, and crime rates on Earth have spiked over 400% worldwide. Police departments find themselves overstretched with limited resources, so they sought to correct this by implementing robots as key parts of their department staff. Each officer is paired with one. Detective Takashi Shirogane has a reason to hate these robotic cops, after an incident which left his former partner, Detective Matt Holt, and Shiro in a 17 month long coma, along with a cybernetic hand. As he tries to get back on his feet following the incident, going back to work, he is paired with a robotic partner, model number LNC, a robot made to be as human as possible, complete with emotions. Will Shiro be able to get along with his new partner, or is his troubled history going to get him killed this time around?





	Almost Human Isn't Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it to be known that I am a college student, which provides the following givens:  
> 1\. I do not own any recognizable characters  
> 2\. I cannot confirm a regular update schedule or that there is a plan as to where this story is even going  
> 3\. If this story is to continue, please leave kudos and comments, as they always make my day better

“Alright, so, just to double-check, everyone is clear on the mission. The Galra HQ has three exits, the front, the left side, and the loading docks in the back. Team 2, you’re going to be covering the docks. If anyone comes out that way, capture, not kill. We need information, we need them alive. Clear?”

Team 2 squad leader Detective Matt Holt nodded, and Detective Takashi Shirogane continued. “EX-OFCRs, you are going to cover the side door, and when you get the signal, you’re going to move in to sweep the area before Team 2 gets permission to enter the building. Team 1, we’re covering the main entrance, and we’re taking the direct approach. Our android officer is going to enter first, setting off some smoke bombs, and disable the Galra’s first line of defense. The rest of the team will then enter, and help disable remaining staff inside the building. We will then give the signal to the EX-OFCRs and they’ll conduct another sweep. Remember, prisoners, and if you can, conserve bullets. We need intact evidence in order to present the case to court, and we can’t do that if half our argument gets shot up in a raid. Alright? Go.”

With that, the two finest teams in NYPD history dispersed, and made their approach to a simple warehouse near Lower Harlem. A narrow arch marked the parking lot outside the headquarters to the Galra Syndicate, with synthetic iron bars forming a gate to keep out trespassers. Team 1’s android quickly disabled the gate security, and pried it open. He then began crossing the parking lot to the entrance of the building, when out of nowhere, an explosion rocked the building, and bullets began raining upon the officers.

Shiro quickly ducked for cover against his squad car, and he heard one of his subordinates yell out “What the hell? Where did that explosion come from?”

The comm’s unit in Shiro’s ear crackled, and then Matt’s voice rang out. “Officers retreat. This was a trap, they knew we were coming. The loading docks were lined with explosives, and we set of a trip wire. I have five guys down, and we’re under fire. We need help.”

“Copy that, Detective Holt. We’re in the same situation. Looks like they were waiting for us. EX-OFCR’s abandon your position, and split equally. Provide backup to Teams 1 and 2.”

There was no response to Shiro’s order, but Shiro didn’t need one. He knew that they would follow, and soon enough, two android officers sidled up to Team 1, and started replacing officers behind their vehicles, returning fire at the Galra.

“Can anyone get a visual of inside the building?” Shiro asked. “The smoke bombs are hindering our visuals, and I can’t see anything.”

There was no response to the question, and Shiro tried again. “Team 2, can you get a visual inside?”

There was only static.

“Team 1, retreat from your positions. We need to recover Team 2.”

The officers inched backwards, still firing at their assilants through the smoke, until they were out of range. They then moved in a group, going around the side of the building until they were back by the docks. One of Team 2’s squad cars was on fire, and Shiro could see at least three officers lying on the ground dead. Smoke from the parking lot was combining with the smoke from the car, filling the air with a haze. Team 1 approached the remaining squad car, only to once again be greeted by bullets. The officers raised their shields, in hopes of gaining cover, but two of Shiro’s own men fell to the ground, followed by one of the androids.

Shiro looked at the other android, who had run out of ammunition and was raiding the ammunition of the fallen droid, and that’s when he heard raspy breathing. “Shi..ro…”

Shiro turned his head to see Matt lying partially under the remaining squad car, with blood staining his neck and check. His vest was littered with holes, and Shiro could see a wound that spanned Matt’s whole right thigh. A pool of blood eased out from underneath the injured officer, and Shiro moved into a position to partially protect Matt from the bullets.

“Matt? God dammit, come on. You’re going to be okay, you hear me? I’m going to get you out of this okay?” Shiro turned. “Hey, SynthCop, I need help over here!”, Shiro yelled at the android officer. That was his biggest mistake.

The Galra had heard Shiro too, and a small break in the fog had given one of the members just long enough to see the officer, and throw a grenade at him.

The moment slowed down in a fraction of a second. Shiro saw the grenade, and rolled on top of Matt to protect his fellow officer, but he wasn’t fast enough. The blast expanded, and all Shiro could feel was pain, shooting up his right hand and arm. He blacked out for what seemed like a second, and then he opened his eyes. Smoke was filling his vision, and he couldn’t see anything clearly. A low-pitched ringing droned in Shiro’s ears, and slowly, his senses started remaining. His arm was numb, and pain could be felt up Shiro’s entire body. It was only then that Shiro noticed he was lying in blood. But it wasn’t his. Shiro shifted his weight to look up, and he saw Matt’s face looking right back at him. Matt was pale, and blood dripped from his mouth and nose, but he was still conscious.

Shiro groaned, and tried to get up, but Matt, unable to do anything else, whined. “Shiro…don’t. Stay…down. You…You’re injured…stay…” Shiro could see the state his partner was in, and knew that it was only a matter of time. “I’m going to get you out of this, okay? Matt, I need you to stay awake with me…You gotta stay awake, so you can see Katie again okay?”

Katie was Matt’s younger sister, and one of the NYPD’s cybercrime experts. Shiro didn’t know if he would be able to face her if he didn’t get Matt out of this.

“Synth…Synth…”

“Don’t. He’s gone.” Matt whispered.

“What?”

“The Synth left. He just looked at us both, and was able to calculate the probability of survival. It was too small. For both of us.”

Shiro couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t, and he tried to get up again to look for the robot, when waves of pain rocked Shiro’s whole body. He was able to roll onto his back, but he regretted the decision. He could clearly see that the robotic officer was gone, along with Shiro’s hand. Darkness seeped back into Shiro’s vision, and then he passed out.

* * *

 

17 months later…

When Detective Takashi Shirogane woke up in a hospital room surrounded by flowers and well-wishing cards, he found his whole hand and forearm replaced with a synthetic hand, and information that his partner, Detective Matthew Holt had been killed, declared dead on arrival. And the worst part? Shiro couldn’t remember a damn thing about the raid, except, who it was they were raiding. The Galra Syndicate.

It took 7 months for Shiro to get back into physical shape for the police department records, but there was still some debate as to whether his mental state was stable enough to return to active duty. It didn’t help that within a week of being discharged from the hospital, he was followed down to the slums of New York, into one of the black market medical practices, known for memory recollection.

He was warned of course, not to go there again. But he did, this time, making sure he wasn’t followed. But no matter what, it didn’t help.

The problem with the memory reclaiming practice, was that it literally overdoses your brain with chemicals and electrical impulses in order to achieve a result. It was known to have negative side effects, including loss of brain function, and often times, was not specific to reclaiming a certain memory. People wanting to remember lost loved ones could instead remember every single first day of school they had, or the way their home smelled after the worst cook in the house made a buffet.

For Shiro, all he could keep remembering were the events he saw before the raid, right up until the grenade went off. But he knew he was missing something. He knew there was something else that he couldn’t remember, and he needed to find it.

Eventually, just over two years after the failed raid, Detective Shirogane was allowed back on active service. And that brought about a whole new set of challenges.


End file.
